wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions
: : "If you do not ask the right questions, you do not get the right answers." : ―Edward Hodnett Questions is the eleventh episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan looks inward to discover the truth about Wilfred. Plot Kristen is telling Ryan about how she plans on naming her son Jeoffrey telling him that she needs him to be there as a male influence in his life. She hands the baby to Ryan to get something to drink and the baby begins crying. Kristen comes over repeatedly telling it to stop crying while it continues to sob. Ryan runs into the basement where he experiences a panic attack in response to the situation. Wilfred, who was in the basement, tells Ryan that he'll make the baby pay for what he did to him. He and Ryan decide that they need to figure out the cause to the anxiety that Ryan's feeling. The next day, Ryan goes to his supplier to get more weed and the budtender tells him about this drug induced spiritual journey he had that allowed him to answer a bunch of questions he had and Ryan buys some of the drug. Before Ryan leaves, the budtender warns him not to fight the trip or he could go insane. Kristen calls Ryan up to ask him for Jeoffrey's pacifier which she left at her place. On the phone Jeoffrey won't stop crying no matter what Kristen says and Ryan goes into another panic attack. Wilfred who is experiencing empathetic anxiety reveals that he put the drug in Ryan's tea to force him to take it and go into his journey to find the source of his anxiety. Ryan looks forward and suddenly the two of them are in a forest. In the forest, Ryan meets his spirit guide, Red Wolf, who is there to lead him on a path to enlightenment. Wilfred comes over to convince Red Wolf that he wants to be the spirit guide instead but Red Wolf is insistent. The two get into an argument while Ryan sits on the ground impatiently finally agreeing to let Red Wolf guide him since Wilfred never seems to do anything for the benefit of Ryan. He tells Red Wolf that instead of finding out the source of his anxiety, he wants to find out the truth about Wilfred. Red Wolf and Ryan begin their spiritual journey but it is interrupted by a call from Jenna which Ryan recognizes before falling back into unconsciousness. Red Wolf takes Ryan to the spring of truth telling him to find the answer in it. Before Ryan can get his answer, however, Wilfred shoots an arrow through Red Wolf's throat blaming Ryan for not asking the right question. He tells Wilfred to guide them out of the place but Wilfred is completely lost. It becomes night time and Ryan begins to freeze while Wilfred says he couldn't let Ryan get the answer to the wrong question. Ryan complains about being cold and Wilfred hands him a flask dosed with more drugs causing Ryan to go on a trip within a trip. In this deeper trip, Ryan comes up to an old man developing photographs in a dark room. The man asks him how Wilfred is doing. Ryan asks him why he panics around crying babies but a bedroom appears behind him ready for him to stay there forever. The man tells Ryan that he's asking the wrong question and Ryan screams, "Why am I panicking!?" The man hands him a photo of his old bedroom. Ryan sees a memory of him in his room crying while his sister tells him to stop crying. Ryan realizes that Kristen telling the baby to stop crying was what caused the anxiety and the old man hands him a photo of him and Amanda saying, "maybe it's time". Ryan awakes from his trip. When Ryan awakens, he pulls out his phone and begins crying at a picture of him and Amanda telling Wilfred that he's really sad. Wilfred cuddles up to him while he continues to cry. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Brad Dourif as P.T. Guest Starring * Gil Birmingham as Red Wolf * Kyle Davis as The Budtender Co-Starring * Lindsay Caschak as Young Kristen * Shane Roney as Young Ryan Continuity * Kristen names her son in this episode. She was revealed to be pregnant in "Identity" after giving a urine sample and gives birth in "Service". * Ryan goes to the budtender that he gets his supply of weed from in "Sacrifice". * At the end of the episode, Ryan cries over Amanda whom he broke up with in "Truth". Notes * Ryan's spirit guide is a stereotypical Native American as a result of Ryan's subconscious. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)